


Way To Go

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Plagg Being Plagg, Slow Burn, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: In a desperate attempt to keep up with Hawkmoth's akumas, Marinette finds herself overwhelmed, collapsing in a fight against the most recent akumatized victim.In the wake of Ladybug collapsing, Alya takes it upon herself to step in and help, accidentally and unwillingly discovering a secret that leaves her questioning so many things.





	1. Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for this fandom
> 
> Be gentle.

It all happened too fast.

“ _Your miraculous, is mine!_ ”, the akumatized villain laughed darkly.

“ _Ladybug! No!_ ”, Chat Noir shouted as he struggled to get passed the mind controlled crowd of people turned squids. Fear evident in his voice.

Ladybug was going to transform back. She was was unconscious and weakened, her body was being held up by a tentacle that had wrapped around her just moments before she collapsed.

Ladybug was vulnerable.

* * *

 

“Oh no dude! Ladybug's identity! We gotta like, help her!”, Nino said from behind the flipped car.

“For once, I agree with you! She needs our help!” Chloe slammed her fist down onto the twisted metal, “as her number one fan, I have to do something or squid face over there is going to expose her!”

Alix grit her teeth slightly, “She always helps us, now it’s our turn, Chat Noir is also running out of time, at this rate, they’ll both change back!”

Alya looked on in worry, her hazel eyes observing the scene, trying to find a way to help the heroes.

“We need to create a distraction” Alya purposed, “as much as I want to see who’s under that mask, I don’t want it to be this way. Even for the ladyblog.”, Alya stood up from her spot. “I got a plan.”

And as Alya began to explain it in detail and get her fellow peers in their positions, Ladybug was at her final spot. Chat Noir appearing before them as he broke away from the mindless squids, he looked frantic.

“Ladybug’s abouta change back”, Chat said, almost as if preparing them for a reveal not even he had witnessed. He limped and leaned against a stop sign.

Alya clenched her jaw slightly. “Not today!”, she said, she then turned back to her peers, “C'mon guys!”

“yeah!”, the teens all yelled out.

And got to work on pushing forwards with Alya’s plan.

Both Nino and Alix grabbed the attention of the squids by throwing rocks and other small items at them.

Chloe and Sabrina along with Rose slipped into their positions as well.

Chat Noir released a heavy breath and broke back into action, pushing himself passed his limits, and also taking advantage of the help he was getting, trying to find a way to get the akumatized villain to release the unconscious hero.

Alya on the other hand, quickly followed Chat, looking on, seeing as Ladybug’s body swayed about in the air due to the akumatized tentacle wielding for trying to swat cat noir away.

“Chat Noir!”, Alya yelled out as she spotted where the akuma might be.

“Ngh!”, Chat Noir just barely avoided being hit, “What!”

“The Akuma! I think it’s-”, and before Alya could finish her sentence, Chat extended his weapon creating distance between himself and the for while also hitting his enemy directly, pushing the akumatized victim into a building, which in turn caused for the tentacle to finally release Ladybug.

Alya quickly swallowed her words and sprinted to try and break Ladybug’s fall. “I got you!”, Alya partially jumped and threw herself forwards, successfully catching the girl, “Umph!”, she grunted, her eyes quickly flickered to ladybugs erring. “Uh-Oh”, she quickly shuffled about and got the girl onto her back, getting onto her feet she began to dart away, her arms hooked under ladybugs legs, ‘Oh no’, Alya thought as she noticed that ladybugs legs were no longer clad by black spotted red, but now jeans.

Alya’s breathing picked up slightly, her heart began racing in her chest.

Ladybugs identity.

Alya shook her head. ‘I’m not supposed to look!’, Alya slipped into an alley way and hid behind a dumpster, it was dark, they were by themselves. No one would find them.

Right?

Alya swallowed thickly.

“ngh”, came a small squeak and suddenly a small object fell from Alya’s shoulders, thankfully Alya acted fast and she quickly caught the small object before it fell to the wet cement floor.

“Nnn, A-Alya..”, the small definitely living object whimpered softly.

Hazel eyes widened, “Wha-”

“Alya”, came a mumble so close to her ear.

“Ladybug-”, and before Alya could finish what she was going to say, a huge gust of air swirled by her and suddenly all the object in the alleyway were all pushed out the other end, including Alya.

“AHH!”, Alya fell onto her back, onto ladybug, and rolled, unfortunately rolling onto her shoulder, she released the hero she carried to safety.

The small living creature was still in her grasp.

“Where is ladybug!”, the voice boomed with anger.

“We weren’t done dancing squid face!”, Chat Noir jumped in just in time and made a grab for what Alya was going to point out, successfully destroying where the akuma had been hiding and releasing the akuma.

Alya released a sigh of release but then frowned heavily as she saw Chat Noir not even attempt to catch the akuma, she got to her knees, she kept the small creater she discovered suddenly, tucked away in her sweater, “Aren’t you supposed to catch it!?”, she nearly panicked.

Chat turned to her and shook his head, “I can’t, only Ladybug can do that”.

Alya then suddenly remembered. She gasped, trying not to be so-

“Is she okay?”, Chat spoke with worry, his eyes staring at what was no doubt ladybugs body.

Alya didn’t want to look, she really didn’t, but unfortunately had to, or she’d give away ladybugs identity to Chat.

“Yeah-”, and as hazel eyes finally saw the hero without the mask, she felt her words died in her mouth.

* * *

 

Alya sighed deeply, "Is that enough food?”

Tikki the name of the small being she encountered in the alleyway, nodded. “Thank you.”

A Kwami, just like the one she once used...but different in nature.

Alya turned away and looked down to her bruised knuckles, she could faintly hear her phone vibrating on the floor just a few feet from her, no doubt her phone was blowing up with non stop texts from her peers, all of whom were either worried about her whereabouts or were wondering if she knew how ladybug was doing.

And as soon as her thoughts reverted back to the hero, she felt her chest tighten.

“She trusts you, she always did, Alya.”, Tikki says softly.

Alya is slightly startled out of her thoughts, she turns to the Kwami, “I can see that.”, slight sarcasm coating her words, her eyes were slightly watery.

Tikki sighed softly and sat down beside Alya’s arms that rested over the rail. “You’re Her best friend, Alya. She just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be put in harm's way, she cares about you.”

Hazel eyes flickered back to the night time scenery in front of her, she remained silent.

Tikki knew that things would no doubt get complicated, Marinette was overcome by exhaustion, the akuma attacks were becoming more and more frequent, even Chat Noir had pointed it out, even he was starting to become worn down, both physically and mentally.

Marinette had finally broken down physically, that alone was a sign that fighting akumas quite often was taking its toll.

“why did she collapse?”, Alya suddenly asked.

“Exhaustion, Hawkmoth, the one responsible for these akuma attacks...he’s been taking every chance he gets to send akumas out, and lately its been quite often.”, Tikki said sadly.

Alya frowned heavily, she knew being a hero must be tough, but this...the sight of who she now found out was her best friend, falling to her knees like a sack of bricks, was an image that bothered her deeply.

“Tikki”, Alya said softly as she turned to the Kwami.

“Yes?”

“Can this stay between us? Me knowing about her? About you?”, hazel eyes met the kwami’s own.

Tikki nodded, “Yes”


	2. Decisions P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up to Tikki pleading with her to see the guardian ; Alya has trouble acting 'normal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos, mistakes, ect.
> 
> Thanks.

“-nette”

It was small, distant and slightly disoriented.

“Mari-”

There it was again.

“-up, Wake up-”

A small groan escaped passed pink, slightly chapped lips.

“Marinette, Wake up!”, it came crystal clear, and sudden.

“Ahhhh!”, The teen yelled out as she sat up quickly, blue eyes wide with fear.

“Marinette, calm down, it's just me.”, The small kwami said as she sat down in front of the frightened teenage girl, “everything is okay Marinette.”

The teen looked around, her eyes scanning the room, finding that she was somehow home, “H-How...I’m home?”, the girl pressed her lips together into a tight line, she wore an odd expression, uncertainty was no doubt filling the bluenette.

Tikki sighed softly as she made to make eye contact with the human, “Marinette.”, she said.

Marinette hummed and looked to the kwami, “What happened?”, she asked suddenly.

Tikki for once looked troubled, unsure and certainly conflicted, “Mari-"

And before Tikki could say anything more, Marinette whimpered softly and rose her hands to her head, groaning.

“I...The akuma attack...I…”, Blue eyes screwed shut, “...I failed…”

Tikki frowned heavily, “You didn't fail, you just-"

“-Blacked out.”, the ever growing upset teen said with sarcasm, “what a hero I am.”

Tikki shook her head frantically, “it wasn't your fault, Marinette. You got overwhelmed, don't get so down because of this, don't let this take a hold of you.”, the kwami wanted nothing more than to try and help the teen feel better.

“I left Chat Noir all by himself.”, Marinette shifted and released her head, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged then close, tightly, her shoulder shaking.

“Marinette, this is a sign", Tikki said softly, “You and Chat Noir are being overwhelmed, both physically and mentally, you're being worn down, and I can't bear to see you suffer, at least, not alone.”

Marinette had grown rather pale, a look of exhaustion had been creeping over her since last month, hawkmoth was certainly busy, busy trying to ruin both Chat and Ladybug, eagerly taking every chance he got to further crush the heroes spirits, not waiting even a day to let the two teens relax. It was turning into a constant battle, one that Tikki was starting to see was really taking a toll over the fun loving blue haired teen.

“You have to get more hands on deck.”, Tikki said, wording the expression that she no doubt heard from the humans.

Marinette took in a deep breath, she met the kwami’s gaze, “But-"

“We’re going to the guardian and that’s final, he’ll know what to do in this matter, you passing out while in ladybug form isn't normal, this is really getting to you, and I don't like it.”, The concern in the kwami's voice was as clear as day, “please".

Silence filled the room for a brief moment, the teen knew what Tikki said was true, they no doubt needed some extra hands to help with all the akuma attacks, she and chat were both clearly out of it, both were starting to make simple mistakes.

And if they weren't careful, their mistakes may very well be the end of one of them.

“Okay, I’ll skip out on school today and...we’ll see him.”, Blue eyes seemingly teared up.

Tikki nodded, “Okay, get ready so we can go.”

* * *

 

School was over for today, and she hadn’t seen Marinette, the girl didn't show up, which worried her.

Alya was silent the entire day at school, her classes flew by in what must have been a blink of an eye. Some of her peers made small attempts to speak with her, throwing questions arounds, asking what had happened to Ladybug, and if the female was okay.

Even Chloe had approached her.

“Alya!”, came a familiar voice.

Alya stopped in her steps suddenly, visibly startled out of her thoughts, her hand clutching tightly onto her bag’s strap, she turned to look over her shoulder and found the owner of that familiar voice walking towards her with bags of what must have been groceries, “M-Mrs. Dupain-Cheng”, Alya managed to say, she spun around on her heel and met the woman halfway, she reached out without another thought and grabbed some bags from the older woman, “I’ll get these.”

“Oh, thank you so much, that’s sweet of you.”, the older woman smile cheerily.

Alya merely nodded, walking beside the woman.

“Seeing as your walking around here, you must have been planning on coming by for my daughter.”, Sabine said suddenly.

Alya hummed and finally bothered to take in her surroundings. “Uh…”, she looked around subtly and found that she was just mere blocks from where her best friend lived, she must have came here without thinking, or rather, she came here because she was thinking, thinking deeply on where she stood with her best friend. “...something like that", she answered after thinking.

“I see.” Sabine smiled warmly as she and the teen crossed the street

The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the bakery.

“Are you staying for dinner?”, Sabine asked as she and Alya entered the bakery.

Alya swallowed thickly, “Um I uh, wouldn't want to impose, I-"

Sabine put the bags down on the counter and turned to the teen, surprise clear on her facial features, “Oh sweetie, you never worried about such a thing before, and you don't have to, you're like family.”

Sabine gave the teen a warm smile, although curious as to what suddenly made the usually uppidy teen, more...well, less confident? She wasn't sure how to put it, but all she knew was that she was now struck with curiosity, Alya never worried about such things as, ‘imposing’, since the start the girl had always just been ‘there’, wherever Marinette was, Alya was somewhere close by, or was aware of where her daughter was. All the times Alya had dinner with them, was just sprung up on them, Marinette not exactly being one for plans, would simply just sit at the table with Alya, forgetting to tell her mother that Alya was going to be eating with them.

Thankfully Sabine began to cook a little extra food just in case The rowdy Teen joined them, which was occurring more and more since Alya and Marinette would hang out together nearly everyday after school, even on the weekends.

“O-Oh...well I-I don't think I’ll be sticking around for long, I mean-"

“Is everything okay?”, Sabine asked suddenly, no doubt taking note of Alya’s out of place behavior.

Alya’s mouth snapped shut, she averted eye contact with the woman for a moment, “Yeah", she said as she put the bags she was carrying for the older woman down on another counter.

‘Mom’s know best’, Alya mentally thought with slight panick.

“You seem a bit...anxious, dear. Is something going on?”, Sabine asked as she leaned against the counter, she wore a questioning expression, her eyes seemed to be scanning the teen’s face for any sign.

“I’m fine, Just…”, ‘I don’t know if Marinette really trusts me? First, she lies to me, then she makes me a Superhero’, “- a little tired.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow for a second and then her facial expressions reverted back to how it usually is, cheery, “Oh well, why don't you go on up to Marinette’s room and lay down if you’d like, I’ll get started with some snacks and i’ll bring them up to you.”, she winked.

Alya didn't have a chance to object the offer as suddenly the very object of her thoughts came into the bakery.

“Mom, Alya!” Marinette said a bit loudly, her voice cracking a bit as she got to saying Alya’s name. Her appearance seemed disheveled, her eyes were slightly watery.

Sabine’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, lips parting, ready to ask her daughter how her day went. “Hello, Sweetie, how...was your day? Anything interesting happen at school today?”

And as Sabine asked the question, Alya’s lips twitched. Marinette wasn't at school today. She thought Sabine knew that, but clearly it was the opposite. Marinette skipped school without any real excuse.

Marinette averted eye contact with her mother and looked at Alya, only to find the teen unmoving.

“Um, Nope, nothing interesting.”, Marinette answered, and quickly spoke again before her mother could speak any more, “Uh, well, Me and Alya are gonna head up now, see you at Dinner!”, Marinette spoke quickly and nervously, she speedily stepped to her best friend and grabbed the girl by the hand and quickly whisked her away to her room. Leaving her mother rather lost and slightly confused.

“O...kay", Sabine looked rather suspiciously towards the direction of her daughter's room.

* * *

 

It was awkward.

For the first time ever, there was an uncomfortable silence between them, they both sat silent and unmoving on Marinette’s bed, neither were exactly eager to start any form of conversation, or knew how to.

Alya’s eyes slowly drift over to where Tikki sat, unmoving, so very still and almost seemed rather...unliving.

“I skipped school.” Marinette said softly.

Alya took her eyes off of the kwami and turned to the girl that she befriended long ago. “Why?”, she questioned in an almost monotone voice.

Blue eyes locked with Brown ones.

Alya deep down knew not to expect an honest excuse, no doubt-

And just like that.

Her mind suddenly went blank.

What made her mind go blank?

Well, as she got stuck in thought for a moment, she failed to realize Marinette shifting closer to her, and just as she was going to fall deeper in thought, the person responsible for all the thoughts revolving around her head, suddenly made physical contact with her.

Marinette had scooted up close to her side and allowed her head to fall onto Alya’s shoulder, their knees touching.

Alya suddenly felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. “Mari", she managed to whisper.

Marinette’s breathing was suddenly even, she felt much more at ease, as if all the stress she felt lately was all starting to just fade into the background, as if all her concerns were all just gone and nonexistent. And as she allowed her eyes to close, she placed her hand over Alya’s own, which had been resting over Alya’s lap.

Alya felt her face growing warm, her heart not exactly helping her. She swallowed thickly.

Marinette must be tired.

Marinette, her best friend.

Marinette, the most kind hearted human being.

Marinette, one of Paris’s heroes.

And as suddenly as Alya grew unsure. She felt sure.

Marinette might be hiding things from her, but she had reasons, just like Tikki had explained.

She cared for the girl, she valued Marinette so much.

And suddenly a soft snore cut Alya’s train of thought. Alya turned her head to the side, shifting slightly, she rose a hand to put it over the hand that was over her other hand, her thumb caressing over the knuckles. She sighed deeply, making up her mind.

She shifted again, this time, moving so that she could better move the without a doubt, sleeping teen onto the bed and her head onto an actual pillow. Alya took a short minute of adjusting, carefully moving Marinette as to not wake her up, gently laying her down and getting off the bed to put the teen’s legs onto the bed. Alya sighed again, she sat on the bed again once she finished moving Marinette into a comfortable position.

“Geez, Girl", Alya whispered softly, her eyes scanning over Marinette’s sleeping expression. Observing the girl’s tired look, she looked paler than usual, she had slight bags under her eyes.

Alya reached out and gently pushed a strand of hair out of Marinette’s face, tucking it behind her ear, she made up her mind. She wasn’t going to dwell on anything anymore, she was just going to be there for Marinette, she’d be her shoulder. Her support, but most of all, she’d be her best friend.

She’ll be there for her no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr.
> 
> goldenfoxtrotx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it so far!
> 
> Leave comments and thoughts if you guys want.


End file.
